season 2: Is lyserg crazy?
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: the second season of lyserg is crazy it doesn't goes about anymore, but it is smart to read the other one first. lyserg is back to normal, but what about those powers he had possesed? two writers: me and Yo-Wuz-Up I AM sorry But I quit the Story!
1. Chapter 1

Talaisshining: me and yo-wuz-up are going to make the new season of lyserg is crazy together, hope you enjoy and maybe there will be a slow update have fun

Chapter 1:

"What am i going to do with you people?" Hao sat on his rock and looked straight into the eyes of his followers.

"Hao-sama, Lyserg is really just faking right? No one can lose your powers that easy?" Opacho said, while currently climbing up Hao's back to sit on his shoulders.

"If he doesn't have my powers then who the hell does!" He stood up with Opacho hanging off his back and stormed off into the city to have a chat with his younger brother.

"Welcome" Anna bowed giving a formal greeting to all paying customers. Since it was me she shot back up and called for Yoh.

"Hao, Welcome what do you need? "

"Where are my powers? You said that Lyserg has lost his memory of the incident and fully gone back to normal! I still have no Spirit of Fire cooking my dinner or talking to me!" Hao shook his head and pounded his fist on the door of the Osen.

"Well I am not sure. Why don't you talk to Lyserg? He is inside with Kenarina and the gang?"

Yoh showed me down the hall towards where they were sitting. They all waved a 'hello' at me but Lyserg looked like he had died on the spot. His face turned deathly white and his pupils dilated.

Was it from fear, or the force return to him?

To be continued...

Chapter made by: Yo-wuz-up


	2. Chapter 2

Talaisshining: me and yo-wuz-up are going to make the new season of lyserg is crazy together, hope you enjoy and maybe there w

Talaisshining: me and yo-wuz-up are going to make the new season of lyserg is crazy together, hope you enjoy and maybe there will be a slow update have fun

Chapter 2:

Yoh showed me down the hall towards where they were sitting. They all waved a 'hello' at me but Lyserg looked like he had died on the spot. His face turned deathly white and his pupils dilated.

Was it from fear, or the force return to him?

Hao walked to him with kind of anger and Lyserg looked up to his face. He shocked him over and over again un till Yoh stopped him. 'Hao don't let just wait till he says something'. Hao had stopped and noticed that he had all the attention. He searched for a spot to sit down, and found on unfortunately was it next to his sister. She smiled at him but with pain. 'so do you still have your still shaman powers?' Hao asked. 'umm yeah, but maybe I should live with it.' said Kenarina. 'well shall we eat some pie?' said Horo Horo. They all laughed

To be continued...

Chapter made by: Tala is shining


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Hao replied, "I'm serious, are you sure you can live with just those powers?" Kenarina looked down and though deeply, about the situation.

"Yeah" She nodded. "I will be just fine." Looking over at Lyserg, she bowed her head and regained eye contact with Hao. "What type of pie is it?"

"Apple" Hao's voice at that moment echo's in the vicinity of the area.

"Shit! Hao that was awesome can you do it again?" Yoh asked truly in awe.

"No." Glaring at his younger brother, he turned to face the pie that was sitting on the ground.

"Ahahaha" you did it again. SLAP! Anna slapped Yoh across the face and epic fall was created in slow motion.

"How did such a serious situation go downhill so fast?" Lyserg shook his head and left the room.

"Lyserg wait!" Kenarina stood up and ran out to catch up with him. Splat! Kenarina looked down and had stood in the pie that Yoh was looking forward to.

Chapter made by Yowuzup


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: looking back

Chapter 4: looking back.

Lots of people will wondering what exact happened in the last chapter. Here I will tell it.

Previously on Is Lyserg Crazy?

Before Ren knew was Lyserg already next to him. 'Bason rapped fire'. Said Ren. Bason did his attack on Lyserg and he felt over on his butt. It was kind funny to see, so a few shamans and afcourse Yoh laughed. 'don't laugh at me!!'. Lyserg screamed and a dark spirit was surrounding him, there came wings on the back of his back. He teeth became sharp and looked just like an vampire. 'w.w.what's going on.' Said Manta. He shirved while he said that and his skin was so white as snow. You could see that Manta was very scared last time he was like that, was it in a shaman fight a few years ago against faust and his skeleton army. 'Now give me your strength' Lyserg's voice turned into some demon voice and his eyes were black. 'Lyserg come back to us, what's wrong with you. What have you done to yourself'. Yoh said it again and everytime harder. Bokotou no ryo looked up to the sky and saw nothing but black.

Yoh ran over to him.'Yoh-kun you don't know what going on. How do you feel always being in the shadow, always be the weakest.'

'I don't care, you are my friend and nothing can change it.' said Yoh. Lyserg faced him. Into his black eyes there came a tear in the corner of his eye. 'You should believe me. I am not lying.'

'Lyserg!!'. Karia was standing into the poort. Karia searched for Hao. 'No Hao.' She whispert.

Yoh began talking again. 'You see how many people who cares for you. Even that girl. We should be friends. We can train together, making fun.' Everyone nodded. 'Who are you?'. The silence broke by Anna. 'I am Karia.' She shacked her hand. Lyserg looked to them. And the weirdest thing happined Anna smiled just like Karia. Also the rest. 'see what friends can do?' Yoh smiled and laughed.

The black sky was back to the normal blue sky. His voice turned back to normal, just like his eyes. 'Gomen Nasai, Mina' Lyserg said against the rest.'I guess my job is done'. Karia said. 'What do you mean?' asked Horo. 'Sayonara.' Karia dissapeard to the sky and vadded slowly away.

'I hoped for a girl friend and left without saying something.' Complained Horo Horo. 'Don' t worry Trey.' Horo slapped Yoh. 'That is a name those english people gave me.' 'Ok ok sorry Haro'. Bam another slap of Horo.

'Since nobody is doing something, we shall train again.' Said Anna interuppting the boys. 'I think Pirika is calling me'.

'Yes I guess Jun is looking for me also.' Ren and Horo ran away. 'Come on, lets start.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOo' said Ryo and the rest.

But on the other side of the forest was something else going on. Hao woke up, just like Kenarina. But she alote earlier and was already gone.

'Spirit of fire!!'

Chapter made by Tala Is Shining


	5. Chapter 5

Tala here: sorry for the wait, another chappy

Chapter made by: Yo-wuz-up

Chapter 5: Thinking

"Spirit of Fire!" Hao yelled, despite not one thing changed. A small  
gust of wind blew by, but not the Giant red spirit that Hao had been waiting  
for. No one was going to help him because he was the almighty Shaman. He  
can't just allow his little brother to help with every little thing. Hao is  
the big brother, whom his little brother loves so dearly. He must go retrieve  
his powers, so he can move along with his life.

"Kenarina," naturally things had to get complicated when she wants to try  
and live with those powers. That cannot be. She has no use for the powers yet  
Hao could have so much more use for it. Become his dream the best shaman in  
the world and rid of all the humans. Of course since he was going to attain  
more power to live even longer he could wait for her and his 'friends' to  
die out. So he could attain perfect harmony of shaman and nature.

He walked faster and faster through the woods looking for Kenarina. She  
couldn't have gone too far, the sun was not even at the highest point of the  
sky yet.  
At this could have been settled yesterday before Yoh stopped me. It's got  
to end soon. Especially Lyserg.

"Hao-sama!!" Opacho comes running toward me. "There is trouble hurry to  
the lake!"  
"eh?"


End file.
